Experimentando el folleteo
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: Regulus es un pomposo, peculiar e insoportable sangrepura. Pero no todo lo que reluce es oro: es virgen. Ni siquiera las más zorras pueden soportarlo.


**Experimentando el folleteo**

* * *

**Disclaimmer: **Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling.

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic está dedicado a **Kaochi**, puesto que la idea salió de su bonica cabecita y lo pidió en "Peticiones de historias" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black", yo solo acepté esta petición. Y ya que estamos pues se la doy por Reyes, para que tenga un regalito.

**Aclaración: **No os ofendáis con las notas de autor, que nos conocemos. Ni con el fic en general. Es una parodia así que nada de lo que ponga aquí lo pienso de verdad o sí, pero no es cosa vuestra de todas formas.

* * *

**18 de Abril 1979. Habitaciones de Slytherin de sexto curso. Mazmorras. Viernes. 23:36.**

—Fue alucinante —le aseguró Rosier a Lerwent* mientras se preparaban para irse a la cama. Regulus se humedeció los dedos y pasó de página, a la vez que ponía la mitad de su atención en la conversación de sus compañeros de cuarto. Tenía curiosidad por esa experiencia que todos los chicos de Hogwarts calificaban de increíble e insuperable.

_¿Tan increíble como poder disfrutar de un buen whisky de fuego añejo? Permitidme poner en duda vuestras palabras —_pensaba él cada vez que oía dicha afirmación.

— ¿Y cómo es ella en la cama? —curioseó Wilkes que acababa de salir del baño.

—Sólo os diré que se bajó al pilón* —aseguró orgulloso Rosier mientras todos ponían caras de asombro.

Regulus frunció una perfilada ceja, extrañado ante la desconocida expresión.

_Debe ser una jerga extraña que versa de las relaciones carnales entre jóvenes _—pensó mientras pasaba, de nuevo, la hoja, aunque le había picado la curiosidad de aquella experiencia, es posible que si la probaba pudiera comprender de qué hablaban sus compañeros. Odiaba no saber algo. —_Puedo probarla y luego analizarla científicamente para saber qué es lo que hace a los homínidos querer repetir. A mi parecer, es un acto sucio y pecaminoso. Pero el saber requiere de sacrificios._

— ¿Y cómo consiguió que la joven aceptara tener una relación de ese calibre con usted, señor Rosier? —preguntó Regulus, dejando de lado el libro y encendiendo su pipa favorita mientras esperaba la respuesta. Cruzó las piernas dejando al descubierto unos calcetines de cuadros hasta las rodillas que harían que una chica se cambiara de acera en menos de lo que se dice "snitch".

Sus compañeros de cuarto, acostumbrados a ese vocabulario tan pijo y pomposo, le miraron mientras se llevaba la pipa a los labios pensando si contestarle o no.

—Fácil, querido Regulus, solo tuve que pedírselo. Una cenita, luego una habitación de hotel y ¡dale, dale, dale! — Wilkes y Lerwent se rieron cuando Rosier se levantó y dio palmadas al aire, acompañadas de un movimiento de cadera –para que nos entendamos, simuló como que estaba dando por culo a alguien- mientras exclamaba las últimas palabras.

Regulus torció sus finos y aristocráticos labios, pero, condescendiente, como si estuviera hablando con un niño, volvió a insistir.

—No creo que deba hablar de una fémina respetable de ese modo —dijo Regulus, colocándose el cuello de la camisa a rayas de su pijama, completamente verde, e impoluto.

—Mira, Reg, te voy a dar un consejo sino quieres morir virgen; a este tipo de chicas les gusta que le digan cosas guarras. —dijo Rosier como si estuviera contándole un secreto de vida o muerte. De repente, se levantó de la cama como si algo le hubiera pellizcado el culo y corrió hacia la mesa donde se puso a escribir. —De hecho, voy a hacerte un favor. Te lo debo por dejarme el trabajo de Historia de la Magia.

— ¿Qué favor? —preguntó Lerwent, mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

—Voy a conseguir que pierda su virginidad con Loreline Farkly* —Rosier selló la carta y, con un movimiento de varita, la envió por la puerta.

Regulus, volvió a alzar sus cejas, recién depiladas esa misma mañana, y con un levantamiento digno de un rey, se acercó a Rosier.

—No debe preocuparse por mis escasos conocimientos versados en las relaciones carnales. Siempre puedo investigar —aclaró Regulus, aunque por dentro deseaba tenerlos basados en experiencias. Él no se quedaba detrás en conocimientos. Jamás. Y si conseguía entender la magnitud del folleteo, como ellos vulgarmente lo llamaban, estaría por encima de los demás. Que, aunque ya lo estuviera, en conocimientos algunos lo sobrepasaban. Y eso él no podía permitirlo.

—Bueno, pero me preocupo, no vaya a ser que, en un futuro, te dé por hacerte el mártir y morir ahogado en una charca mientras cosas blancas y pegajosas te arrastran, ya sabes por eso de los arrepentimientos, etc. —aclaró Rosier mientras esperaba a que llegara la respuesta.

— ¿Perdón? —preguntaron Regulus y Lerwent a la vez, confundidos por lo que acababa de decir Rosier.

—Digo, es una posibilidad ¿no? —Rosier se quedó un momento pensando.

—Eso es algo imposible. Debo mantener la pureza de mi sangre y continuar mí extirpe —aclaró Regulus. —Y, para más inri, si en mi familia hubiera alguna vez un mártir, ese sería mi querido hermano.

—Cómo sea —dijo Rosier abriendo el papel que acababa de entrar por la puerta. — ¡Mira, Loreline ha aceptado! Dice que mañana, sábado, te verá en la clase vacía del séptimo piso.

— ¡Oh, no, por Merlín! No, si voy a vivir esta experiencia, lo haré como mi estatus social así lo requiere —se quejó Regulus. —Dile que quedamos en el restaurante de Hogsmeade donde disfrutaremos de una buena cena, acompañado de un exquisito champagne Dom Pérignon 1983 Vintage, y luego la acompañaré a casa, y así dentro de una semana podremos compartir esta experiencia donde…

—Reg —lo interrumpió Rosier —Ella solo quiere que te la tires. Deja las gilipolleces para otro momento.

—Pero, debo proceder como así mi sangre lo exige.

—Mira, mañana irás a esa aula vacía en el séptimo piso y te la tirarás. Punto final.

—De acuerdo, pese a que me parece una vulgaridad de su parte, lo haré. —Regulus aceptó a regañadientes y se acostó en la cama.

**19 de Abril de 1979. Pasillo del séptimo piso. Sábado. 19:45.**

Regulus caminaba con porte aristocrático —sí, lo voy a decir cuantas veces sea necesarias hasta que se vea su inmensa pomposidad— fumando una pipa. Iba vestido con una túnica de seda púrpura y había peinado su pelo con la raya en medio. Quería causarle buena impresión a Loreline, de hecho se había hecho una depilación exhaustiva en el salón de té Madame Pudipié, sí, como leéis, es un salón de té, pero en la trastienda Madame se dedica a diversos… trabajillos ilegales y legales entre los que entra la depilación de cualquier tipo. De hecho, cuando Regulus había estado allí había visto como Madame Pudipié le implantaba pechos a una cría de dragón, al parecer, el dueño era un zoofílico y quería tener donde tocar cuando se la tirara. Pues oye, ¡cosas que pasan!

Mientras caminaba iba repasando la única regla que le había dado Rosier antes de salir: decirle guarradas a las tías.

Pese a que estaba completamente en contra de soltar soeces, consideraba que Rosier sabría más que él en este tema, por lo que le haría caso. Por más que dañara su vanidad.

Entró en la clase, viendo que su cita ya estaba allí. Completamente dispuesta.

**19 de Abril de 1979. Clase vacía del séptimo piso. Sábado. 19:51.**

El pelo, completamente negro, caía en cascada por su espalda mientras se dirigía hacia él con pasos felinos. Cada uno de ellos decía que la diversión estaría asegurada.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, arqueó una ceja y miró la vestimenta de Regulus, hizo un gesto con la cara y murmuró:

—Todo sea por echar un polvo. Por Merlín, sí que estoy desesperada.

Regulus, fijó la mirada en la vestimenta de la joven, un pequeño picardías negro cubría el esbelto cuerpo de la slytherin –ya sabéis que Regulus es un pomposo, antisocial que no se junta con nadie que no sea de su casa, es como si le diera alergia. ¿No opináis así? Me da igual, la historia la escribo yo, ea- y la evaluó científicamente, podría darla un 8,5, quizás un 9 si dejara de hacer esa cosa tan rara con la boca y con la lengua. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? –aquí aclaro que lo que la chica hacía era un gesto para intentar ponerle cachondo, pero Regulus es cortito, qué se le va a hacer-.

Regulus frunció el ceño y pensó que, quizás, estaba esperando que le dijera alguna de las frases soeces que Rosier le había recomendado.

—Siento como la sangre fluye hacia mi órgano sexual masculino llenando los tejidos esponjosos y cavernosos, lo que endurece y agranda mi miembro* —dijo mientras sentía como la chica le quitaba la túnica. Esta, le miró desde abajo con una mueca de confusión, pero, encogiéndose de hombros volvió a la tarea de desabrocharle los pantalones.

Cuando lo consiguió, su miembro saltó libre –os preguntaréis, ¿y los calzoncillos? No usa, es un sangrepura ellos quieren tener su pene libre como un pájaro, por si las moscas. Y, en caso de que usara calzoncillos, no serían Calvin Klein, lo siento chicas, pero a él le pegan más los que son a rayas y largos, como los de los abueletes-.

La chica se relamió los labios, excitada ante tal panorama –soy de la opinión de que los pomposos tienen un buen bate de béisbol escondido, algo bueno tendrían que tener los jodidos ¿no?-.

Pasó los dedos ligeramente por la largura del miembro, provocando que Regulus se tragara un gemido.

_Los gemidos son para los animales, debo mantener la cordura para analizar la situación —_se dijo mientras sentía los dedos de Loreline rodeando su pene.

—Estimule enérgicamente mi miembro viril* —dijo Regulus tragándose los gemidos y la chica, que a duras penas le había entendido, obedeció gustosamente.

Cuando Regulus pensó que alcanzaría el séptimo cielo la chica paró de repente y le condujo hacia el sofá.

—Gustosamente deleitaría mi paladar con la integridad de vuestra matriz* —le susurró Regulus mientras la tumbaba en el sofá con torpeza y se arrodilló delante de su vulva.

Le quitó las bragas y descubrió una mata de pelo horrorosa. Inmediatamente, al verla, comenzó a tararear "Welcome to the jungle" en voz baja. A pesar de ser una canción muggle, Wilkes la ponía cada vez que podía y terminó metiéndosela en la cabeza.

La chica, al oír tararear aquella canción, se indignó.

—Es para almacenar el calor ¿sabes? Si me hago la brasileña, mi coño se quedará frío en invierno, así que o lo tomas o lo dejas —hizo un gesto con la cabeza y chasqueó los dedos como ultimátum.

Regulus, que no entendía a que venía aquello, observó con curiosidad el aparato reproductor femenino de Loreline. No había visto nunca ninguno, bueno, si no contaba el de su madre que vio cuando fue a espiarla mientras hacía pis.

Sin evitarlo, comparó el de Loreline con el de su madre, y se dio cuenta que en el de esta última escaseaba ya el pelo y los pliegues de la vagina estaban más arrugados y caídos. Debería apuntar esa comparación en su libretita de vulvas cuando pudiera.

Los tocó con los dedos y se dio cuenta de que estaban húmedos mientras la joven soltaba un débil gemido.

—Parece que en sus paredes vaginales ha aumentado la irrigación sanguínea pues empieza a segregar un líquido viscoso*. —le comentó mientras seguía acariciando los pliegues y provocando gemidos en Loreline.

Cuando consiguió que alcanzara el clímax, se tumbó sobre ella y dirigió sus manos hacia su culo.

—Deseo prensar tus nalgas y acariciar con mi aparato buco-fonatorio tus botones mamarios* —decía Regulus mientras hacía exactamente eso.

Primero se llevó un pecho a la boca y luego el otro.

—Le voy a introducir mi apéndice más interiormente que la largura del esófago de un ave galliforme.*

— ¡¿Te quieres callar ya, media hostia?! ¡Así no hay quién moje las bragas! ¡Y quítate esos putos calcetines que me están cortando todo el rollo! —gritó Loreline apoyándose sobre los codos.

Regulus se quedó mirándola un par de minutos y, añadió:

—Vas a alcanzar el punto cúspide del placer como una mujer poco cuerda.*

—Aggg —gritó Loreline mientras se lo quitaba de encima. — ¿Sabes? Estoy salida, pero los comentarios que has hecho desde que empezamos con el tema me han dado ganas de meterme a monja por el resto de mi vida —se colocó las bragas dignamente, y salió de la clase.

Regulus, espatarrado sobre el sofá, observó cómo se marchaba.

— ¿En qué he errado? —se preguntó en voz alta. —Seguro que tendría algún problema emocional femenino. —añadió segundos más tarde. Él era incapaz de hacer algo mal.

Se agachó y, sacando una libretita del calcetín a cuadros derecho, apuntó:

_Las relaciones carnales no son más que una diversión para aquella persona cuyo coeficiente intelectual es menor al de un homínido. Lo peligroso de ellas es que tienen un gran parecido a las sectas: una vez que las pruebas, puedes caer en la tentación de repetir. Por suerte, mi sujeto de experimento ha tenido una alteración hormonal común femenina y ha decidido abandonar esta ardua tarea._

Regulus volvió a esconder la libreta y se levantó para vestirse. Por suerte, no se había tenido que quitar los calcetines, así que solo tendría que meter el pié en los zapatos.

**16 de Agosto de 1979. Cueva donde Voldemort esconde el guardapelo. No sé la hora porque está muy oscuro.**

Mientras Regulus era arrastrado por los inferi hacia el fondo del charco recordó como Rosier le había avisado de que a lo mejor moría por ser un maldito mártir. Sería precioso pensar que era por eso, pero mientras sentía como el agua entraba en sus pulmones, recordó la verdadera razón de ello: Se había tirado a Kreacher en un arranque hormonal y, cuando Voldemort se enteró, le amenazó con matarlo, pues este estaba profundamente enamorado del elfo. Regulus, temiendo por su vida y enojado de que alguien quisiera dar por culo, nunca mejor dicho, a su elfo, decidió suicidarse y de paso joder un poco a Voldemort.

Porque solo ellos dos sabían lo que significaba de verdad ese guardapelo; era el corazón de Kreacher, que ahora le pertenecía solo al elfo.

* * *

Bueno, aquí aclaro un par -bastantes- cosas por eso de que he puesto cosillas raras, y eso.

**Lerwent:** Me lo he inventado, no lo busquéis. ¿Qué pasa, es que está prohibido? Pues eso.

**Bajarse al pilón: **Bailar unas sevillanas con un sombrero, quiero decir, sexo oral, pequeños saltamontes. Ahora, de donde viene el nombre, pues ni ideeeea, soy inteligente pero no omnipotente, si lo queréis saber buscad en google, vagos –con cariño-.

**Loreline Farkly:** Otra que me he inventado. Sí, lo sé. Mi trabajo de investigación ha sido más bien nulo. Pero os diré que es de séptimo curso. ¿Veis? Soy maja.

**Siento como la sangre fluye hacia mi órgano sexual masculino llenando los tejidos esponjosos y cavernosos, lo que endurece y agranda mi miembro:** Estoy to' burraco.

**Estimule enérgicamente mi miembro viril: **Hazme una paja.

**Gustosamente deleitaría mi paladar con la integridad de vuestra matriz:** Te comía todo el coño

**Parece que en sus paredes vaginales ha aumentado la irrigación sanguínea pues empieza a segregar un líquido viscoso:** Se te han caído las bragas hace tiempo.

**Deseo prensar tus nalgas y acariciar con mi aparato buco-fonatorio tus botones mamarios:** Te voy a pellizcar el culo y chuparte to' las tetas.

**Le voy a introducir mi apéndice más interiormente que la largura del esófago de un ave galliforme:** Te voy a meter el rabo más que cuello tiene un pavo.

**Vas a alcanzar el punto cúspide del placer como una mujer poco cuerda: **Te vas a correr como una loca.


End file.
